


a reminder (about still being alive)

by Sumi



Category: Tomb Raider (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5307686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boat’s rocking was barely noticeable to Lara. Same could be said for the comfortableness of the small bed they were sharing. If anything the closeness brought about a feeling of comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a reminder (about still being alive)

The boat’s rocking was barely noticeable to Lara. Same could be said for the comfortableness of the small bed they were sharing. If anything the closeness brought about a feeling of comfort.

When Lara went to shift, she let out a soft hiss of pain because of the pressure on one of her many wounds. It happened to be the one of the first ones she got. Lara knew that one would definitely scar.

“Lara, are you okay?”

“I’m fine, Sam.”

Sam rolled over so they were facing each other. “One of your injuries?”

“Sam…”

“Which one?”

Lara sighed softly. “The one on my abdomen.”

Sam’s slid underneath Lara’s shirt, brushing against the tough fabric of the bandage. Her hand lingered above the wound for a few seconds before starting a journey upward which made Lara’s breath hitch.

“Lara?” Sam asked in concern. “Do you want me to stop? I don’t want to hurt you.”

She held back a laugh because while Sam’s touch wasn’t causing her any pain, a laugh certainly would. “You’re not hurting me Sam and I definitely don’t want you to stop.”

As soon as those words left Lara’s lips, Sam pushed herself up so she could kiss Lara. It felt so good to kiss Sam again and compared to their past kisses, this was especially passionate.

It probably had to do with the fact that both of them had close to losing their life multiple times. Lara didn’t want to think about any of that now, though. She’d rather focus on the feel of Sam’s lips against hers.

Sam was careful as her fingers brushed against Lara’s breast. Her movements became even more careful when she went to remove Lara’s tank top and her own shirt.

“Sam, I won’t break.”

“I want to make sure I don’t jostle your wounds.”

Nothing more was said about it. Instead, Sam leaned down to kiss Lara again, bare breasts pressing against Lara’s. The sensation of feeling Sam’s naked skin against her own forced Lara to once again consider the fact that she almost lost Sam.

It was hard to forget-- even as she was sharing a moment like this with Sam.

Sam continued to keep her movements so gentle and careful. Whenever Lara made a noise or shifted, Sam would stop and look at her. Lara didn’t mind assuring Sam that she was all right. She wanted Sam to enjoy this as much as she was enjoying it.

When Sam started to remove their pants, Lara moved a little too suddenly while trying to shimmy out of her pants. She swallowed the gasp of pain and distracted herself by cupping Sam’s breast and drawing a breathy sigh out of her.

The noise Sam made was worth the twinge of pain in Lara’s opinion.

Lara kissed Sam’s neck, working a hand in between Sam’s legs. Her fingers brushed her sex but Sam stopped Lara in her tracks.

“Let me, Lara. Please?” Sam’s please sounded a little desperate and seductive.

A nod was all Lara could manage. Sam smiled at Lara’s answer and left a trail of kisses from her chest down to her dripping sex causing Lara to gasp.

The last time they’d been together was the day before they set off to find Yamatai. During her fight to rescue Sam, she thought that would be the last time they ever spent together. Lara thought at every point she would fail or succumb to the pain; but Lara didn’t. 

She and Sam were alive. Maybe not well but at the very least alive.

“More Lara?” Sam asked, stopping momentarily so she could glance up at Lara

“Yes. Don’t stop, Sam-- even if you hear something that sounds like me gasping in pain. Do not stop.”

Sam was more than happy to oblige.


End file.
